exviusfcbfandomcom-20200214-history
Gil
What is Gil? Gil is one of the simpler things in FFBE - it is in-game money, essentially the same thing as "gold" in any generic fantasy RPG. How do I get gil? There are a few ways: #Any fight that grants EXP will also grant gil. In other words, as in any traditional RPG, you earn gil by defeating monsters. #If you have excess or unwanted items or units, you can sell them for gil. I advise caution with this strategy, especially when it comes to selling characters. #There is one exception to the above caveat: Sometimes, you will be granted special character units called Gil Snappers. Gil Snappers are useless in combat, but can be sold for varying amounts of money based on their star rating. This is all they are good for, so sell them as soon as you get them. #In the Vortex, you can find a daily-unlockable dungeon called the Chamber of Riches, where fights will grant more gil than usual. However, this is rarely worth unlocking compared to your other choices for a daily unlock. In addition to the above, it is also possible to buy gil with Lapis , but this is a terrible idea, so don't do it. Lapis is worth much more than gil in the long run. What do I use gil for? Gil is easier to get and more common than Lapis, and more often than not, you'll have more of it than you know what to do with. However, it does serve a number of important functions: *Paying for character enhancements and awakenings. **When you fuse enhancement units or awakening items to your units to improve them, there is an associated gil cost that goes up or down based on character level and the number of things being fused together. *Paying for item creation. **Whenever you craft an item - anything from a humble Potion to a mighty new weapon or shield - there's a gil cost along with a materials cost. Rarer and more powerful recipes have higher gil costs for completion. *Paying for ability enhancement. **Late in the game, you will be able to enhance the spells and abilities of certain characters. This process is similar to character enhancement, and it also has an associated gil cost per enhancement. Ability enhancements are not something you need to worry about yet. *Buying certain items in the Special Bundles section of the Shop. **One rare enhancement item per day, plus a couple of other modest, recurring bundles, are available to purchase in the Shop with gil, rather than Lapis or cash. The gil costs for these bundles range from 15,000 to 20,000 each, so they're really intended more for people fairly far into the game who have a lot more gil than they need. However, if you're flush with gil, you may find them useful from time to time. *Buying items from shopkeepers in towns on the World Map. **Items you might want to consider buying include crafting recipes, healing items, and items that cure status ailments. You may also sometimes find equipment that is better than what you currently own, especially earlier in the game. The gil cost for town shop items is typically very reasonable.